


blood all over the ground

by the_13th_battalion



Series: Zygerria/Kadavo Chronicles [14]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Anakin Skywalker Needs a Hug, Angst, Blood, Blood and Gore, Blood and Violence, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Slavery, Zygerria Arc (Star Wars: Clone Wars), a lot ok?? it's a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:34:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29643084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_13th_battalion/pseuds/the_13th_battalion
Summary: Anakin makes a mistake. It almost costs him his life.
Series: Zygerria/Kadavo Chronicles [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2127948
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27
Collections: febuwhump 2021





	blood all over the ground

**Author's Note:**

> hey everyone!!!!! I'm back!!! Here's day 14, "I didn't mean it"! WARNING: I really mean it, there's a lot of blood and some graphic depictions of injury! Please avoid this fic if that makes you uncomfortable!
> 
> The title is a lyric from the song [Feed the Machine](https://open.spotify.com/track/4xe3UHiQOH2RNBXcuAKDvG?si=f1VOmd2oQp-9UBzjnBYQjw) by Poor Man's Poison! Also it's uh...yeah, you'll see.

Anakin realized his mistake the moment the words left his lips.

His jaw hung open. He turned wild eyes to the Queen, perched in the throne beside him. She already had her gaze fixed on him when his eyes locked with hers.

A chill ran down his spine. _Did I just agree with him?_

His mind raced as he looked death in its calculating, golden eye. The man pacing in front of the throne, a disgruntled slaver who had accused Scintel of falling short on her end of a deal, had threatened to kill her. Anakin had agreed with the sentiment.

He never could keep his mouth shut.

Scintel turned to face the slaver. "Thank you, D'ar Evech, it was a pleasure doing business with you." She gestured to the Zygerrians who flanked the doors.

The guards approached. The slaver raised trembling hands and blubbered useless promises and apologies. Scintel hardly cast him a glance. She sat back and idly inspected her claws.

The guards continued their advance. Metal glinted in one of the guard's hands as he drew a knife from its sheath.

Anakin's stomach dropped. A traditional blade. He hadn't seen one since the last time he'd been a slave. Many of the slavers who came to and lived on Tatooine carried them for their efficiency. The last time he had seen death by such a blade, his master had disagreed with another slaver and killed him. If his mother hadn't found him and advocated for him, his master would have killed him too.

_Useless brat! Eavesdropping again!_

_Please! He's just a child! He doesn't know better!_

He recalled the cool touch of the blade on his throat as if it had happened yesterday.

He backed up a step. " _E chutta._ "

In one swift motion, the guard reached forward and slit Evech's throat. Blood sprayed across the floor, far enough to reach the toes of Anakin's boots. Evech collapsed in a heap, choking and retching. He spasmed on the floor as it spurted out of his neck. He clawed at his throat. His fingers sank into his torn flesh.

Anakin turned away in horror. He shut his eyes. His heart thumped frantically. _I'mgoingtodieI'mgoingtodie Force help me I can't die Ahsoka needs me, Obi-Wan Padmé Rex helphelphelphelp-_

Clawed hands grabbed his shoulders and pushed him forward. "On your knees!"

He staggered and crashed to the floor. His hands flew out to catch him. They slid and his left cheek collided with the wet marble. Blood coated the side of his head and face. It soaked his shirt. It clung to his lashes and traveled up his nose. He spat it out of his mouth and sucked in a desperate breath. He inhaled more of it and gagged on its bitter tang.

His hands fumbled for purchase. _Getoutgetout getitoffgetitoffgetitoff!_ He dared to open his clear eye. The empty face of D'ar Evech stared back at him. The gaping hole of his throat sluggishly leaked excess blood. His face twisted in eternal pain.

Anakin let out a strangled cry. A Zygerrian hauled him up by his hair and turned him to face Scintel. Anakin's mouth hung open. He raised his blood spattered hands in the same pleading, desperate manner Evech had.

The knife came to rest against his neck. His limbs went rigid. His lungs froze. He could have been seven years old again with his knees caked in bloody sand.

Scintel propped his chin up with a singular claw. "Tell me again what you said, just a moment ago?"

"I-I didn't say anything!" Anakin gasped out.

"Interesting. I recall hearing something from you."

The Zygerrian guard applied more pressure. The tip of the blade dug into his throat.

"I-I didn't mean it!" Anakin cried, "I swear I didn't mean it! I am loyal to you!"

She let out a low laugh. "You will have many chances to prove that."

The guard lowered the knife. Anakin's lungs shuddered to life. Without the Zygerrian's hold on his hair, Anakin would have collapsed.

"Take him to his room," Scintel ordered, "and find someone to clean up this filth."

The guards bowed to her. They dragged Anakin between them, winding through hallways and climbing stairs until they reached his room.

Once inside, Anakin pressed himself into a corner with his arms over his head. He silently begged the Force to grant him one more minute with his mother, only one, so she could hold him until he fell asleep and chase away his nightmares.

The Force gave him no reply.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, come scream with me on my [tumblr!](https://the13thbattalion.tumblr.com/)


End file.
